


恕情难舍54

by ChibaSakuyo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaSakuyo/pseuds/ChibaSakuyo





	恕情难舍54

Chapter 54 走火

“你好些了？”

傍晚的天空已经不太亮了。韩文清推开门走进叶修的房间查看，进门便对上一双刚从休眠中醒来带着一些迷茫的眼睛。“嗯。我又躺了多久？”叶修含糊不清地问道。“快两天。”韩文清边说边坐到床边，附身与叶修对视着。叶修清浅的呼吸扫过韩文清的脸，整个屋子里只剩从未有过的宁静。两个人互相望进对方的眼睛里，彼此心里想的却都是希望时间能就此静止，一切杀戮和血腥都不再能干扰这样的现世安稳。

近距离的对视很快变成了激烈的吻。韩文清几乎是撕咬着叶修的唇瓣，叶修也不客气地咬回去。越是疼痛越是能激起杀手本能的兴奋，也让两人感受到正在发生的一切都无比真实。韩文清最终停下了吻，顺手将叶修的T恤掀过头顶。细碎的啃咬一路从下巴到脖颈再到胸前，激得叶修的身体开始轻微地颤动。看着平日桀骜不驯的人此刻放下一切隔阂躺在床上，韩文清忍不住想要索取更多。他低下头亲吻着叶修胸口左侧的突起，右手附上右侧的那一颗仔细碾磨。叶修的喘息随着韩文清的动作忽然加重，伸手一用力便将韩文清从侧坐在床上拽到了躺在自己身边。身上伤口还未痊愈，突然用力引发了叶修一连串的呛咳。“别动了。”韩文清有些心疼地看着床上的人，略皱着眉翻过身抱住了叶修。“我没事…你继续。”叶修也只是撇了撇嘴，想表示自己没什么大碍。韩文清停下动作将自己的衬衫排扣解开，拉开了床头柜的暗格拿出了一管润滑剂。叶修也没闲着，伸手就去抽韩文清的腰带。“…操。”虽然心里已经做足了准备，但是真正看到韩文清尺寸的那一刻叶修还是没忍住骂了句脏话。“要是觉得现在身体还没恢复到那么好…就还是先别做了。”韩文清有些担忧地停下手，看着表情纠结的叶修。“他妈都脱成这样了现在萎了？”不就一眨眼的事儿，叶修心想着。韩文清也知道他的脾气，于是低头亲吻着叶修的耳垂分散他的注意力，右手指尖带着润滑剂向人股间探去。“靠…”手指借着冰凉的半固体挤进小穴的那一刻，叶修低声骂了句以掩饰半是兴奋半是疼痛的呻吟。韩文清听到这声明白他多半是不好受，便放慢了动作希望能给他减轻些疼痛感。在叶修适应着身后异物填充感的同时，韩文清用空着的手握住了叶修的勃起。前后同时的刺激让叶修到抽了一口气，全身的肌肉也跟着紧绷了起来。“你放松点。”韩文清慢慢地撸动着叶修试图让他缓和下来，右手也跟着开始略微抽送。“哼啊……”叶修终于是没憋住，漏出了一声呻吟。韩文清加快了右手的动作，很快就又加入了一根手指。叶修的前端开始渗出温热的液体，平日里无论什么事情都习惯拥有掌控权的他此时已将自己完全交给了身上的男人。韩文清很快将扩展工作做到了三根手指，在把手完全抽出的那一刻他将自己抵在了叶修的穴口。“你确定没事？你这伤还没好…”“妈的韩文清你这人怎么废话这么多，要进来赶紧的！”叶修咬着牙冲身上的人吼道。“哈啊…啊！”得益于之前的润滑较为完备，韩文清一下正好撞在叶修的兴奋点上。叶修的低声呻吟瞬间拔高了一个八度，不受控制的冲出口。身下缓慢抽送研磨着那一点的同时，韩文清握着叶修的手带着他一起摩挲着叶修自己的勃起。前后双重的刺激爽得叶修直接清空了大脑，除了想叫出声之外没有任何其他的想法。“你快点…啊…”叶修不满足于缓慢的抽送，自己前后动了起来试图让韩文清加快速度。“你别动，我来就好。”韩文清按住叶修结实的腰部，逐渐加快速度准确地抽插起来，大都撞在那一点上。叶修弓起背，毫无顾忌地大声呻吟着。不知这样持续了多久，叶修喊着韩文清的名字射了出来。肠道随着高潮的来临缩紧，韩文清也跟着在叶修的体内释放。“别走…”叶修的意识已经不知道飘到哪里去了，只剩下本能让他抓紧身侧的人，生怕他离开。“我在。叶修，我在。”韩文清搂着叶修，抵着他的额头和他接吻。令人安稳的气息让叶修逐渐平静下来，两人相拥着陷入浅眠之中。

夕阳收敛好最后的光芒，落下了地平线去。


End file.
